Stay-A Tom Riddle Fanfic
by writer888
Summary: Aria has a normal life-until Harry Potter magically appears, and gives a time turner to her. She has 7 years to change Tom Riddle's future, and only one way is possible: to win his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**New…Random…Idea.**

**Plus, the link for how I envision my OC is here **

** . /_cb20131015043238/yakuza-mob-roleplay/images/f/f8/Arisu_by_yuzzii_ **

I frowned as I finished the last book. It wasn't right. If he hadn't became Voldemort, he would have just been alive, and handsome. Just needing a girl to win his heart. Just then, I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Aria." A voice murmured.

I jumped. There, standing in front of me, was a boy, with tousled hair that was messy, brilliant green eyes, round glasses, and a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead.

I gasped. "Harry Potter?"

He smiled wryly, and put a necklace around my neck. Then, he ushered me through the wall. I tensed, waiting for impact, but it didn't come. I was standing in platform nine-and-three-quarters, with my school robes and books ready.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Harry murmured. He pointed to the necklace that I was wearing, and I realized something. "A time turner!"

Harry smiled and stepped back to let me go back in time. Back when Voldemort was Tom Riddle. I saw the world blur, along with Harry, and it became more old-fashioned, with less flashy designs and fancy lettering. Once the world had stopped blurring, I saw everybody, including Bellatrix, Avery, and there he was.

Pale pallor, dark hair, grey eyes. Seeming to have his own space bubble in the middle of all the rushing students. All alone, he stumped to the train and had difficulty putting his trunk up. I rushed and helped him get his trunk on his train. He looked down and shifted from foot to foot until he muttered, "Thanks."

I smiled at him. "No, it's fine." I walked very calmly down to the end of the compartment, until he couldn't see me. Then, I broke into a full-out sprint down to the last compartment. Unfortunately, this seemed to attract many more people. Soon, there were first-year boys mooning over me and girls asking if I could be their friend. I sat at the last compartment, and soon, it was jam packed with people. And the table I was sitting on? Everybody was trying to squeeze onto the seats. Soon, I had to choose two people to sit with me. I picked a girl with black hair and blue eyes, and for the boys…Well, I had to choose. But I was waiting for someone special.

Soon, he was squeezing through the crowd, his face a mask. He asked, "Can I sit here?"

This raised great disapproval for the crowd.

"Outta the way, runt!" One burly first-year boy screamed, and pushed him to the ground.

I quickly helped him up, and cleared a way through the crowd to sit him on the other side of the table. That was when I saw his expression clearly. Face livid with anger, he was muttering words under his breath, looking at the burly boy.

"Please don't," I begged him.

He looked at me, his face unfathomable.

"Fine," he submitted, and we rode down the railroad in peace.

**Review, please.**

**Colleen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps!**

**Just so you know, THIS ISN'T A ONE-SHOT! I am planning to write several chapters, so FOLLOW! Also, Tom/Voldemort might be a little OOC…**

**Anyhoo, I think that this story is off to a great start, compared to my first piece of writing. ~Cringes~**

**Yah!**

**So let's get this story started!**

I spent time equally with either one of them. The girl was named Teri, and she was apparently fascinated with me. She sometimes just lapses into a silence, just staring openmouthed at me. Finally, the cart came by, and I handed some galleons to the lady pushing the cart, and bought our threesome some treats: chocolate frogs, cauldron cakes, treacle tarts, pumpkin pasties, and packs of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. I divided them equally and watched as Tom ate a bean. I had to suppress a grin when he choked on it and spit it back onto the table. I rummaged through my beans and bit off a corner of a pink one. The taste of strawberry flooded my mouth, and I popped the whole thing in. He glared at me, then bit off a corner of a brownish one. He sighed and ate it. "Chili," he said when I looked at him questioningly. He smirked at me when I bit into a corner of a greenish-brownish one and realized too late that it was grass flavored. After we had ate all of the beans, we ate the pumpkin pasties, then the treacle tarts, then cauldron cakes, and finally the chocolate frogs.

"Dumbledore."

Tom looked at his card.

"Herpo the Foul. First creator of the Basilisk and a Horcrux." His eyes glinted with dark curiosity, and I could see the Voldemort in him.

I ate another chocolate frog. "Salazar Slytherin. Co-Founder of Hogwarts. Inventor and builder of the Chamber of Secrets. Gave his name to one of the four houses. Was one of the first recorded Parselmouths, an accomplished Legilimens, and a notorious champion of pureblood supremacy."

He read from his card, "Merwyn the Malicious." I grimaced as I read through the information.

The train stopped, and I saw the young Dumbledore, with a brown beard, but the same electric blue eyes that could pierce your soul and those half-moon glasses. I heard the voice of McGonagall call out, "First years here, please!" I walked toward her voice, and felt another hand with long fingers entwine with mine. I hoped Tom wouldn't see my blush and hear my heart race as we headed toward McGonagall. She escorted us to the Great Hall, and I remembered just in time to look surprised. I sat at one of those tables. I saw the Sorting Hat sitting on a high stool. The names of people rushed across me, but one made me look.

"Anderson, Teresa."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Sorting Hat boomed.

More names were called, and finally, I heard "Taylor, Aria." I heard several ooh's and ahh's as I walked toward the Sorting Hat. My legs felt like lead as I sat on the high stool. I looked to Tom for support, and he replied with a curt nod. My hands shaking, I put the Sorting Hat on my head.

_Please be Slytherin, please be Slytherin,_ I begged. And I heard a deafening boom, heard the wave of green cheer, saw Professor Slughorn beam at me as I took a seat in the Slytherin table. More first years joined the group. And I saw Tom put the Sorting Hat on his head, heard the boom of sound, saw him join me, his eyes flashing with —joy?—before he held my hand under the table. I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder, felt his other hand stroke my hair and heard his breath hitch. Finally, the last name was called, and the Slytherins went into the common room. We were going to go to separate dormitories, and I whispered to him, "I guess this is goodbye."

And I swear I saw a flash of a smile as he said, "Bye," and went into the boys' dormitory.

**Write write write, that is all I do!**

**Review!**

**Colleen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Another chapter in one day! Your welcome!**

**Gurl5678: I actually searched 'girl names' on Google to name my OC. T_T My bad!**

**WRITEWRITEWRITEWRITEWRITEWRITE**

As I walked into the girl's dormitory, the others stared at me, some in awe, some with jealousy, some with respect. I ignored them as I unlocked my trunk, got on a bunk, and started reading the books in it. If I wanted to impress Tom, I would have to be at his level, maybe even higher. I need to be Head Girl, win Slughorn and the other teacher's hearts, excel in every subject, especially Defense Against The Dark Arts, earn a trophy in my name…Maybe even have all the boys at my disposal…

I didn't even notice I read all the books until the back cover slammed. I mentally quizzed myself on all the subjects. _What ingredients are needed for the Cure for Boils potion?_ **(A/N: I took this from Pottermore)** _Dried nettles, six snake fangs, four horned slugs, and two porcupine quills._

_The inventor of the self-stirring cauldron? Gaspard Shingleton._

**(A/N: I did soooooooooo much research for that. Don't even ask.)** I quizzed myself some more, then blew the candle out and snuggled in the warm covers of my bunk.

In the morning, I checked my schedule. Potions with the Ravenclaws. Great. I walked toward the Potions room.

When Slughorn saw me, he smiled, and boomed, "Good morning, Aria!"

I smiled back and answered politely, "Good morning, Professor Slughorn!"

He ushered me to a seat in the middle, right next to Tom. I looked at him sideways, and realized that he was reading his potions book. I smirked, then got my potions book out, and started reviewing what I had learned last night. Finally, Slughorn began the lesson.

"Good morning, students! Today we will try to make the Cure For Boils potion! I see some of you haven't studied yet," as some students were about to protest, "But we can always try! We will learn the ingredients along the way."

"First, for all the students who have studied, what ingredients are used for the Cure for Boils?" My hand shot up in the air before all the Ravenclaws, and I answered, "Dried nettles, six snake fangs, four horned slugs, and two porcupine quills," I recited. Slughorn beamed at me, and answered, "Correct! Fifteen points for Slytherin!" I smirked at Tom, he glared at me.

"And Aria," Slughorn added. "Yes?" I asked. "Do you perhaps know how to make this potion?"

I pretended to think for a moment, then said, "Put snake fangs in the mortar. Crush with the pestle, then add four measures of the crushed fangs to the cauldron. Heat for ten seconds, wave your wand, leave the mixture to brew. Add horned slugs, taking your cauldron off the fire. Add porcupine quills, stir five times, then wave your wand."

Slughorn looked amazed, then laughed so hard the buttons on his shirt threatened to pop off."Aria, that is precisely correct! Ravenclaw would be proud of you! Fifty points for Slytherin!" I smiled, and Slughorn continued to teach the others how to make the potion. When the others had just absorbed the instructions, I was done. I put the potion in a beaker, then handed it to Slughorn. He shook his head, and my face fell. "No, no, I just can't believe you can make it this fast!" I smiled, my good mood returning, and practically skipped to my desk. Tom handed his beaker of potion, and Slughorn smiled at him. The Ravenclaws glared jealously at me and Tom as I relaxed, and began to clean up.

The next class was Transfiguration with the Gryffindors, and I was excited for this particular class since Dumbledore was teaching. **(A/N: Yes, Dumbledore did teach Transfiguration in Tom Riddle's time. Search it up.)** I walked into the classroom, and I spotted a boy with glasses that looked exactly like James Potter, except instead of with hazel eyes, he had gray ones. He caught my eye, and said coolly, "The name's Parker. Parker Potter."

_So that was the name of Harry's grandfather,_ I thought. I took a seat, and naturally, Tom sat next to me. Dumbledore sat in the middle of the classroom, and when it was time, he stood up and announced, "Today we will be learning about Transfiguation. Please take notes, and if you take detailed notes, you will be great at Tranfiguration." He talked on and on, occasionally pausing for some of the slower writers to catch up. He peered at my notes, all taken with careful, graceful handwriting, and Tom's, nearly identical to mine except for some different words and more neat handwriting. Dumbledore slid our notes from under us, and showed the class. I saw Parker peer at my notes, then ask, "Are you sure these are hers?" A burst of laughter from the class. Dumbledore smiled kindly at him, and replied, "Yes, I am absolutely sure these are hers." He put the notes back on our desks, and continued to talk.

Finally, it was time for lunch. As I ate, Tom whispered, "Sing for me." I paused.

And I sang.

_I'd like to say we gave it a try  
>I'd like to blame it all on life<br>Maybe we just weren't right, but that's a lie, that's a lie_

Tom was quiet. He continued snapping his fingers.__

_And we can deny it as much as we want  
>But in time our feelings will show<em>

_'Cause sooner or later  
>We'll wonder why we gave up<br>The truth is everyone knows_

_Almost, almost is never enough  
>So close to being in love<br>If I would have known that you wanted me  
>The way I wanted you<br>Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
>But right here in each other's arms<em>

_And we almost, we almost knew what love was  
>But almost is never enough<em>

Everyone had gone quiet, even the teachers. I continued singing, snapping along.__

_If I could change the world overnight  
>There'd be no such thing as goodbye<br>You'd be standing right where you were  
>And we'd get the chance we deserve<em>

_Try to deny it as much as you want  
>But in time our feelings will show<em>

_'Cause sooner or later  
>We'll wonder why we gave up<br>The truth is everyone knows_

_Almost, almost is never enough__  
>We were so close to being in love<em>_  
>If I would have known that you wanted me, the way I wanted you<br>Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
>But right here in each other's arms<em>

_And we almost, we almost knew what love was  
>But almost is never enough<em>

_Oh, oh baby, you know, you know, baby  
>Almost, baby, is never enough, baby<br>You know_

McGonagall was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.__

_And we can deny it as much as we want  
>But in time our feelings will show<em>

_'Cause sooner or later  
>We'll wonder why we gave up<br>The truth is everyone knows_

_Almost, almost is never enough  
>We were so close to being in love<br>If I would have known that you wanted me the way I wanted you  
>Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart<br>But right here in each other's arms_

_And we almost, we almost knew what love was _

_But almost is never enough  
>Oh, oh baby, you know, you know, baby<br>Almost is never enough baby  
>You know<em>

**I want to write more, but tomorrow's a school day :( so I have to sleep. I wish I could write more…**

**-Colleen**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry.**

**REVIEWS!**

**Arwen: Thank you so much! It's great to know that someone from somewhere other than the US actually reads my fanfiction! ~gives imaginary cookie with a big thank you on it~**

**Yay time skip because, well, I'm lazy!**

**~Time skip to second year~**

Second year. Oh brother.

I brushed my brown hair for the millionth time and adjusted my robes. I looked in the mirror and observed my posture, my readiness, and my emotion. They all looked good, so I got my things and dashed out of the bathroom to the Hogwarts train. As always, I was right on time. As I was about to step in the train, I saw a running figure appear. I felt my face split into a grin as the out of breath boy heaved his stuff onto the train and glared at me playfully. I rolled my eyes as we squeezed into the last compartment to the place we always sat, the right seat. Next to me sat Teri, and of course, in front of me Tom.

My eyes wandered away, anywhere but his eyes. When I got lost in the scenery, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, and there sat a boy with white-blond hair and pale, sharp features. He looked familiar somehow, but I couldn't place my finger on it. The boy held out his hand, and said, "Brutus Malfoy." I refrained from rolling my eyes. Of course, the Malfoy family. I shook Brutus' hand anyway, saying, "Aria, Aria Taylor." I did notice that he shook my hand for quite a bit longer than usual. I hadn't realized that Tom had stood up and was behind me, but his voice said, "Hello, Brutus. How…_nice_ to see you again." His voice was hostile and made Brutus take an involuntary step back.

"Oh, hi, Tom," he replied, his voice high with forced casualty. "I see that she is your girlfriend?"

Despite me despising the Malfoy family, I felt a twinge of pity for Brutus. _Wrong thing to say._

Tom pulled out his wand, but I pulled out my wand first and said, "_Accio Wand_!" Tom's wand flew into my hand.

"Now, you sit down," I said to Tom. He sat down, glaring daggers—no—lasers at Brutus. I gave him his wand back as I sat down. "It was nice meeting you, Brutus," I said with forced sweetness as Brutus backed away.

"Seems like you gave him a lesson," I joked. Tom harrumphed, but smiled a little.

**Time skip again to Quidditch! Yay!**

As Madame Hooch instructed us how to fly a broom, I was only half listening. I knew everything about Quidditch, but managed to look alert and pretend to listen to what she was saying. As Madame Hooch's whistle blew, I flew and zoomed around everyone who was still trying to make their broom levitate. Tom's carefree face was next to me. "Fun, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied. Tom snickered and I coughed a weak attempt to hide a laugh as Brutus fell off his broom. "A _very _nice Quidditch player you will be," Tom whispered to Brutus, his voice dripping sarcasm.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaannd I'm going to end it here! Sorry if the chapter is so short!**

**Enjoy, Peeps!**

**-Colleen**


End file.
